The Melancholy of Being Away From You
by Dark Moon Guardian
Summary: OMG! Is this for real? Itachi and Neji's fathers found out about their fling. Now they are separated for seeing each other. They will risk anything to be in each other's arms again, even death.
1. Unaccepted love

Hello there! I am pleased to present my first ficcy! YAY! And to start out, I will make an exciting yaoi story. Who doesn't enjoy that? I ask that if you don't like yaoi to not proceed and leave flaming comments. Other than that, pull up a seat; get right on your computer, go nuts and let your imagination run wild. (all systems GO! )

Is it weird to love someone to the point that it drives you off the wall? Is it weird to do anything to see that someone? Even if it means putting their wants and needs before your own? Is it weird for me to think this way over a…_GUY_?

As I was brainstorming, my room door flew open. Before me stood the man who was called my father. He was yelling, but I wasn't listening. For some reason, though, something he said reached my ears and stayed in my head. Something about the "Uchiha boy." He couldn't possibly be talking about…him, could he?

"…If word goes out that one of the Hyuuga men were with another of the same sex, we could be filed as a bunch of names. Aside from that, I don't approve. How did I find out in the first place? I was told by that Uchiha's dad. He saw you two together and informed me as well. I'm ashamed of you, Neji."

"Surely it was the wrong people father. Besides, I have no interest in men." I knew I was lying, but I didn't care. "By the way his name is Itachi. Not that 'Uchiha boy'."

"It does not matter. The point is that you disobeyed me, so let me put this point blank. I don't want you seeing him. Got that?" I, of course, was furious. How dare he try to keep me away from my lover?

He looked at me stern, though. And unwillingly, I answered with a saddened "yes." Why was he so unfair at times? I all I want to do is see my Ita-kun. Is that too much to ask? As my father left the room I turned around at my bed, buried my head in my pillow and cried.

Meanwhile...

"Son, I am so ashamed of you. I thought you were with some girl. Then I turn my back for two seconds to find that you are with a boy? A _Hyuuga_ boy to be exact? If you hadn't noticed, we Uchihas and Hyuugas have a reason for being away from each other. WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"Ooooh. Itachi's in trooooouble" This was the voice of his younger brother Sasuke. "Shut up, Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled.

"To think one of my sons would go this low. You do reali-" Fugaku contemplated for a minute. "Itachi?"

"Yes dad?" He didn't really seem moved at all about having this conversation with his father.

"How old is Neji?" The room went quiet for a long while.

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb with me! How old is he?"

"Thirteen." Itachi said quietly. "What?" Fugaku responded.

"Thirteen." It was obvious what he said at this point. "Thirteen? Thirteen? Itachi, are you kidding me? What the hell is going through your mind?! You're eighteen!"

Sasuke could detail the sudden and noticeable blush that came over his brother. "Wow…" Sasuke exclaimed. Once again the room was quiet.

Without saying a word, Itachi got up and left for the doorway. He turned around and was racking his brain for mixed messages. He then had the nerve to talk. "I am not ashamed, father." Sasuke and Fugaku looked up at him at the same time. "I love Neji and I will remain his keeper until the end of time. As much as I respect you as a father, you have to respect me as a mature adult. You and Sasuke both know that I can handle myself and Neji as well. Let me say this straightforwardly: Neji and I are happy together."

In the blink of an eye, Itachi was gone and out of earshot.


	2. The Day that went from Good to Bad

_How dare he?! Is he trying to break a precious bonding because it involves two men?! Damned father!_ Itachi was fuming, but at the same time trying to let it go. He knew of his father's anxiety for men being around each other. _This isn't fair. I promised Neji I would stay with him. I am sorry father; I'm going to have to disobey you on this one._

Walking outside, Itachi saw an annoying little boy running his way. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"You can't make this easy, can you?"

"Bro, why don't you take me seriously?"

"Because I don't." Itachi was toying with him.

"Whatever. I guess I'll just have no one to--Hey come back Itachi!"

That talk was completely useless to Itachi so he just left. "Come back to me when you speak your mind."

-------------------

"NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW?!" The booming voice of Neji's father scared Hinata.

"Oh my, did Neji do something out of line, uncle?"

"No Hinata. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Hinata was still wondering what could have gotten Neji in so much trouble.

"I'm just going over to a friend's."

"What friends do you have? Did you bribe them?"

"Hahaha." Neji sarcastically laughed.

"As long as it's not near an Uchiha, have fun."

"Right."

Walking around made Neji think of…him. Inside his mind both of them were kissing with affection, pulling at each other's clothes. Itachi whispers something in Neji's ear. They both fall to the floor until-

"Ouch!" Neji bumped into someone that was taller than him. "I am so sorry, sir."

"No, it was my fault, Neji."

As soon as he heard this man's sexy voice, he looked up to see his Itachi. "Hello. I was on my way to see you."

"As was I."

"Care for a walk?"

"Sure."

--------------------------

It was late by time Itachi got back home. He was exhausted, but happy that he had a great time.

"Bro-"

"Do you have something to actually say now??"

"Yeah."

"Is it stupid and utterly useless?"

"Whatever. If Neji being in the hospital is useless--"

"WHAT?!" Itachi's eyes widened and he was unable to form any words.

"I said: If Neji being in--"

"WHEN?! HOW LONG?!"

"You know, would you like to be cut off in mid-sentence? It's very rude!"

"I'm not concerned about that right now! When was he put in the hospital?"

"Right after your date. I think he was beaten up by some man that stumbled upon him."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Your welcome!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi bolted out the door.

Tears were flying out of Itachi's eyes as he thought aloud. _Neji! Please be okay!_


	3. Surprise event & Cloudy Memory

As I awoken, I could feel myself buried under heated blankets. A bright, white light blinded me so it was a burden to open my eyes. However the room was unfamiliar, as was the voice talking to me.

"Mr. Hyuuga. Were you well rested? Can we get you anything?" A nurse--Just what was a nurse doing near me?

"Yes. Why am I here? What happened to me?" An extremely dazed expression crossed my face. I'm sure I've gotten myself into a fight that I lost…or something.

"You don't remember? You…" She trailed off and obviously looked reluctant to tell me. "Most teenagers your age think their life less valuable in this situation."

A cold, unwelcoming chill went up my spine. I didn't want to know, but I had to. The nurse pulled me close as if anyone else hearing would make them frantic. I gulped in suspense. Thinking a countdown would help, I started. The nurse must of known I was doing this because in the counts of

3…

2…

1…

I heard the worst shock I could hear as my heart raced. I was raped.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Hyuuga."

"No…no, it's quite alright. I guess…I guess this was my destiny. There is no way around it." All at once I felt like I was dieing each passing second. My father would kill me and scowl at my remains. Just as instantly, I thought of something he had said to me. "_At hand is a price you pay for being in love, following your heart in the wrong direction. I am saying that there is some type of karma around it. So heed my words, son."_

_Why?! Why was I not able to prevent this?! Am I so weak I was unable to fend for myself...?_ "DAMN IT! WHY?!" I tried to lower my voice, but my feelings wouldn't let me.

"Mr. Hyuuga…"

"I don't need pity. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. I will be out. Call me if you need anything."

Looking out the window, I waited on the bed for my Itachi. I knew he would come. There's no doubt.

--------------------------

"Excuse me; do you have a Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Room 101. He should be resting."(A/N: The nurse in Neji's room)

"Thank you."

Lurking through the halls, I was searching for room 101. I knew Neji would wait for me, so I wasn't worried about him jolting out the hospital looking for whoever hurt him.

Stopping by room 101, I turned the knob to see my beloved pondering about something. He looked angry; yet sad. Seems he hasn't noticed me thus far.

"Neji?" As I opened my mouth to the sweet name; my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Neji was covered by bruises lined with scars. What amazed me was that his face maintained its beauty.

"I-Itachi…" The angelic way he called my name was so heart warming I could blush.

"I beg you, please do not look."

"Come again?" was all I could muster.

"Do not look."

"Who did this? Please. I need to know."

Neji racked his brain. It looked like he remembered. He then began to tell me.

"Well…" Neji starts to tell what happened.

_Before_

"_I do not want my son to fall victim to that Uchiha boy. You know what you have to do. It'll teach him a lesson."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good. Do not fail me."_

_---------------------------------------_

_Neji was walking in a forest at midnight. This was the only way home and it was already late as it was. He halted when he saw two figures in the distance._

"_Hello young Hyuuga. How are you? May we walk you home?" Neji knew they were servants of the main branch—Ichiro and Hideki.(A/N: Original Characters)_

"_No thank you. I can make it myself."_

"_We insist." Hideki whispered in his ears while grabbing his shoulders._

_Pulling away, Neji's response was "I said: No thank you."_

"_That's too bad." Stated Ichiro when Neji backed into him. Turning around Neji angrily said "Do you guys want anything?"_

_Mischievous smiles creeped their faces. Hideki tripped Neji and unbuckled his pants. "Hey! What are you--"_

"_Shhh…we'll be easy." Responded Ichiro._

"_Stop! Leave me alone!" Neji cried._

"_Hold him, Ichiro." Hideki grunted._

_Neji was held by Ichiro while his pants were being taken off by Hideki. Not only was his dignity and virginity being stripped from him enough, they were taking turns with him._

---------------------------------

"Is that all?" Itachi asked, furious.

"Yes. All I can think of at least."

"Great. I'll get that bastard!"


	4. Reunion

"**ITACHI DON'T!**" Neji screamed as said boyfriend bolted for the door.

"I have to." Itachi furiously raised his voice, but Neji knew it wasn't because of him. He wasn't about to let this go. With a sigh Neji had no choice to refuse.

"Thank you for understanding." Itachi whispered caringly beside him. He then left Neji with a soft, passionate kiss on his cheek. Not only was he alone, but now insecure on his own.

"I wonder if my destiny was to fall into a deep abyss with no one…but myself."

--------------------------

_Why do these misfortunes turn in his direction?! All the damn time. Perhaps this is my doing. Did his father even go to see him? Probably not._

As Itachi was rummaging his thoughts, he bumped into a broad man who was entering the hospital.

"Excuse me." When the young Uchiha looked up, what he saw was a familiar face. His eyes widened as he spoke the name.

"M--Mr.Hyuuga. What are you doing here?"

"I am on my way to greet my son. Now please move aside."

"Neji is not feeling well. I beg you not to see him as of yet." Itachi stated while holding his arms out on each side.

"No. I'm his father and I decide weather I want to do this." With that, he pushed pass and advanced. "You've been warned." Itachi whispered to himself. Just then a striking notation went through his mind.

"Wait! Mr.Hyuuga, do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you know who raped him?"

Mr.Hyuuga turned around and said behind his back "That's for me to know and you to find out." He then left Itachi with a look of apprehension. _That's__ not good._

------------------------

As Hizashi crashed through Neji's door, he saw his son there. Neji jolted up as soon as he saw him. "D--Dad?" He said looking in awe.

"What happened son? Are you alright?" (A/N: For a guy that did this to him he knows how to put on an act.) "Yes dad. I am fine, thank you."

"Now. I have something to ask. Do you still like that Uchiha?"

"Yes. I put him before myself at times. And other times it hurts to have one person on my mind as the day's objective. And it's not **like** dad. I **love** him. Love him so much that I don't know if my heart can take it anymore."

"Awww. That's sweet." _Like hell._

"Father? Do you not approve of us? That sounded sarcastic."

"In fact, I do have a problem. No son of mine is going to be a fag. I wanted the best for you. And the best isn't with him. Do you know what boys that age do to the ones younger than them? They take advantage. Do you want that?!"

"He's never done that to me." Neji stated, feeling sad because of what his father was saying. "And he never will. I know my Ita-kun. He'd never--"

"Son? I have a question. Are you familiar with these two gentlemen?"

In walked Ichiro and Hideki, the main branch servants.

Tears came pouring down Neji's eyes. He tried to avoid it, but he couldn't hold them back.

"These two are…they r-raped…"

"Yes. And do you know who was behind it all?"

"No…no, you can't be…" Neji looked very innocent. He tried to suppress his tears once again, but this time he cried a river. _OH MY FREAKING GOD!! THIS IS __NOT__ HAPPENING!! I'M IN A LIVING NIGHTMARE!_

"We would like to chat is that alrig--"

"NO ONE TOUCH NEJI!" Itachi screamed as he threw open the door. "DIDN'T THINK I'D COME BACK DID YOU?! WELL YOU WERE NO WHERE NEAR CLOSE!"

With sharingan blazing, Itachi's crimson eyes looked so frightening. Like he had a massive bloodlust. He loathed anyone that double-crossed him or Neji. And now the hate was about to be taken out on them.

"Itachi?" Neji asked, surprised.

"I said I wasn't ready to let this go, didn't I? Now which one of you wants to take me on? Don't be a coward."

It was obvious that he wasn't toying around this time. He meant what he said. No one messes with Neji. Not even his father.


	5. Two choices, One Decision

"Kid! Why the hell do you keep getting in the way?!" Hizashi yelled.

"Obviously he doesn't mean shit to you." Itachi stated, pointing at Neji.

"You're all talk, you pompous brat!!" Hizashi shouted as he lunged for a punch.

As the fist landed upon Itachi's face he was flown across the room. When his graceful face was badly bruised he got up with a struggle. "You're strong. Just…not as strong as me." He plunged at Hizashi and with a bang; they both fell to the floor. Rolling on the floor, they both yelled insults at each other.

"You need to bud out and go somewhere Uchiha!"

"Yeah?! Well I'm sorry! I just can't do that!"

"He's **MY** son!"

"I'm **HIS** boyfriend!"

"Jeez! Your clan never knows when to--"

"**STOP!! JUST STOP IT GODAMMIT!! I NEVER WANTED THIS! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! ALL THIS OVER ME?!**"

Hizashi and Itachi both looked up at Neji surprised. Hizashi was leaning over Itachi with his arm cocked ready to throw a punch in said Uchiha's face. His face was pouring blood. Itachi was about to activate 'Tsukyomi' if Neji hadn't spoke up yet again.

"**FATHER! WHEN DID YOU EVER, EVER CARE! HUH?! ANSWER ME!**"

"Son, lower your voice."

_I...had I just yell at father? Yes. Yes, I certainly did. Why aren't I regretting it?_ "I am not feeling well. Please forgive me. My mistake." _No. I actually do not regret it. I said what was needed to be said._

"You're right. It is your mistake. You know better than to shout at me."

_All this time..._

"You know I could punish you, but maybe I won't."

_Did he ever give a damn?!_

"You see; I needed you to look at it my way."

_NO. No he didn't care! Why father?! Why?!_

"Right now you--"

"SHUT UP FATHER! I JUST DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! ANYTHING I DO IT'S A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOU! I CAN'T SEE ITACHI FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU SPLITTING US UP!!" Just as quickly as Neji said this he was hoisted off his hospital bed. Ichiro and Hideki were the two that were picking Neji up. "What the hell?!" was all Neji could muster.

"Let him go!" Itachi shouted. He was about to come to Neji's rescue when Hizashi open his mouth to talk.

"Listen. I have a proposition for you. Bud out of this and let me handle my son. Of course; you would have to answer to your father as to why you were here. **Or…** you could take another step and Neji gets hurt. I don't have to be physical because I know how to hurt him in more ways than one. So which are you going to pick?"

"You'd let your own flesh suffer. What a great man you are." Itachi stated sarcastically.

"Your time is ticking."

_What the hell am I going to do?! I can't ever see him hurt. But I also can't tell my father where I am right now. Think, think. I need to do what's right._

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Hyuuga. I guess I have no choice."


	6. Worrying About You

"Itachi, you've been silent for a while now

"Itachi, you've been silent for a while now. Not that it's anything new, I just wonder why you haven't said anything to anybody." Sasuke was questioning his elder brother who sat on top his bed, quietly. Although he knew he had a general idea as to why Itachi wasn't well he wanted to ask anyway.

"Sasuke" Itachi started, exasperated. "I do not have the temper to deal with you or your nonsense right now. Please leave." He glanced behind himself to see Sasuke was still there. "You don't give up, do you?" At this moment, his younger brother smiled tenderly at him.

"You're still wondering how Neji is doing. I won't tell. But don't you find it kind of weird, no offense, messing around with someone at a young age compared to you. How are people going to think of you? You know what this'll do to your reputation?"

"You know me enough to know I don't care what others think."

"I know, just--"

Mikoto, their mother, walked into the room without a word. She sat down beside Itachi. Attempting to find the right words to say, she shifted nervously while brushing through her hair. Knowing her son was going through a rough time was hurting her as well.

"Itachi, out with it. What has been working your nerves recently? Won't you please answer me?" She questioned curiously. Her son was never one to show any emotion, but this was too weird. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Mother, I am fine. Just not feeling well--"

"You have to say something some time!"

"It's nothing--"

"I might know something that you'd like to hear…"

Just downstairs a small, distant ring was heard. "That must be your father off from work. Be right back, kids."

"…Sooooo…why didn't you tell her?"

"None of her business."

"Ouch! You know mom only wants the best."

"Yes, but it'll turn to a whole big catastrophe if dad finds out."

Just then Mikoto waltzed back in the room. "Ready to tell me yet?"

"Very well, but I know something of someone you know."

"Like who--"

"Does the name _**Neji Hyuuga**_ ring any bells??"

Before Mikoto finished her question, a pair of crimson eyes looked anxious.


	7. Hospital Break

"Mother, please tell me. I really want to know."

"I knew you would. Itachi…I know you've been dating Neji. So because your father doesn't want you two as an item doesn't mean I disagree."

"Understood. So what's the deal with Neji?"

"He came out of the hospital."

"Really?! That's great!"

Mikoto smiled down at Itachi with satisfaction. She was pleased he wasn't sulking like before. "You're alright now?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good." She left the room and was out of sight.

"Itachi, this is pointless. Walking around hiding your relationship. Are you afraid of anything?"

"I'm not hiding my relationship, Sasuke."

"Oh? Then have you told your friends??"

"..Shut up…"

"I knew it."

Silence clouded the room for awhile. Footsteps were heard from downstairs. They sounded like they were moving closer.

"I have mail for you, Itachi." Said Mikoto as she entered once more. Opening the letter he was glad it was from his beloved.

It read:

_Dear Ita-kun,_

_Guess what? I'm out of the hospital. And don't worry about what my dad said to you earlier. He just said that out of his own insecurities. But he went out today. Want to come over at my place?_

Itachi smiled tenderly to know Neji was alright. He turned at Sasuke's direction and stated "I'm going over at Neji's."

"Okay. Have fun!"

Little did they know Fugaku was peaking through a little crevice and heard every last word.


End file.
